Why?
by the invader teen14
Summary: Based on Balena Productions's Why? from YouTube. Frankie Stein's computer needs an update and she asks Dib how to go it, so he tells her about YouTube and she discovers shocking things about herself and her friends, I own nothing.


Invader Teen14 presents….

Why?

(Based on Balena productions: Why?)

Warning: This FanFiction will cause you to laugh.

I own nothing.

Dib stood at his computer desk as he worked on his latest project for something that involved aliens and he was pretty much focused on that until a very familiar undead face appeared out of nowhere.

"What is it now?" he sighed.

"What you doing?" Frankie Stein asked her eleven year old friend.

"Working on a prototype alien capture device to prepare for a full operating alien capture machine" Dib replied.

"That's…Interesting" Frankie said, the two stayed silent for a brief moment as the computer beeped until she broke the silence "my computer broke again".

"What's wrong with it now?" Dib asked, a little frustrated.

"It keeps saying I need to update this firewall thing for something" Frankie said as she poked at an alien claw device until it fell to the ground.

"Frankie, I don't really have time for this" Dib said "just go on YouTube and look up a video tutorial for how to update it".

"What's a BoobTube?" Frankie asked.

"YouTube is a website that millions of people upload videos for other people to watch every day" Dib said.

"Okey Dokey then" Frankie said as she left Dib's room and went to her room, she opened her door to reveal a bed, a desk with a chair and a computer, a dresser and a few boxes around the room before she turned to the audience "in case you people didn't notice, yes me and friend Dib moved in together" she said before walking to her desk and sitting down and typing to the website Dib told her about "okay YouBoob. Com, you have to 18 years or older, this is Dib stuff he probably knows-"

"YOUTUBE!" Dib said after she went to get his help but he told her she had got it wrong "I know you're not familiar about human society but I didn't know you were deaf!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh" Frankie said as she began to leave the room "this is coming from the boy who's been in his room all day" she walked back to her room and got back on her computer and typed the right website on the search engine "okay YouTube. Com now to…Hmm… Wait, let's just see here, let's try" she quickly typed in One Directions 'That's what makes you beautiful' "Oh yeah! This is happening" she began to watch other videos like a bear commercial, a video on dive fails and even a video where a man was riding his bike down the highway until he went on the grass and hit a large sign "oh! That looks like it hurt!" she was pretty impressed at this and forgot all about the firewall thing and suddenly got an idea "wait, wait, wait! Why don't I just look up me and my friends!" she quickly typed in Monster high "okay now to…Wait, what?" she saw all kinds of strange things that confused her.

"You found you're looking for?" Dib shouted from his room.

"Y-yeah" she replied as she continued to look at the results "who's hotter Frankie or Cleo? What's that have to do with anything at all?" she was pretty confused at this but became more shocked at the other results "the top 10 hottest Monster high characters?! Frankie's and Andy's wedding?! Frankie and Cleo gay?!" she was now terrified for her life as she saw more these videos "oh this horrible! I have to stop! I mean, what's worse than Frankie and Jackson's wedding?" she questioned this at the people who thought they could take things way too far with her relationship with Jackson until she saw something completely terrifying "Frankie and Jackson's…Children?!" she saw the video of Frankie and Jackson with a little girl that resembled Frankie, that was it. She fell off her chair and screamed with fear and all her might and was so loud, that it even destroyed all the windows in her room.

It seemed a little too quiet for Dib Membrane as he walked out of his room, he carefully observed everything around him and knew instantly that something was wrong.

"Frankie? Where are you?" he asked as he walked around the house and searched in the living room, the garage, the basement, the kitchen and finally entered the bathroom where he saw his best friend rocking herself in the corner of the bathroom "Frankie! What happened to you?" he asked her as he ran over to her, her face had tears running down her face and her hair was frizzled.

"Dib…Dib…My dear, dear friend" she whined "they did things to me, horrible things".

"Frankie, you didn't search yourself did you?" he asked her.

"Yeah" she said before breaking down crying.

"Frankie…I feel your pain" Dib said "follow me".

The two entered Dib's room and Dib walked over to his computer, typed something in the search engine and the image of Dib as a 22-year old woman appeared, Frankie suddenly became shocked.

"Dib…What have they done to you?!"" she said, Dib broke down crying.

"They said…This was from me biggest fan, my biggest fan Frankie!" Dib said before Frankie joined him in his crying and the two hugged each other for comfort and cried about the thing people posted about their ideas about them and their friends.

"So what is the lesson we learned here children?" Frankie asked the audience as she stood in a darkened room with a stern look on her face "this was not fake, this was not rehearsed at all, this is what we have to go through with things from YouTube, Google and DevianArt, all of this becomes offensive to countless cartoon characters every day and it makes us feel abused with all the crap people post on the web and trust me, we know, we know" she shook her head with disappointment "and you ever, ever post this stuff again… WE'LL KILL YOU!" the room grew with fire and her body grew dark and her eyes grew red.

The end!

(A/N: Hope you guys loved this! I got the idea when I saw the original video on YouTube, the video was from Balena productions and I instantly loved it! So I recreated the video featuring Frankie Stein and Dib because I thought of the fun I could create with this story, I own nothing. The video Why belongs to Balena productions and Frankie Stein and Monster High belongs to Mattel and Dib belongs to Nickelodeon)


End file.
